


Holding Out For A Hero

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: Master Kohga needs a hero. Luckily for him, he already has one.
Relationships: Sooga/Master Kohga
Kudos: 11





	Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes aren't in chronological order, and putting them in chronological order was kind of disrupting the song flow, y'know?

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Kohga and Sooga barely escaped the prophecy man and his… creatures. Kohga got both of them out just in time before Hollow Link’s last strike. And with how Sooga fought, that strike would have been fatal.

When they were back at the hideout, all Kohga could manage was a scream.

Several Footsoldiers and two Blademasters have appeared. What they saw was Sooga barely standing, bleeding, and their distressed leader. Without Kohga saying a word, the Blademasters nodded and carried Sooga away to the medical room.

***

The next day, Kohga knocked on Sooga’s door.

“Sooga, it’s me,” he said, opening the door and peeking into the room.

“Master Kohga,” he tried to get up from the bed, but Kohga stopped him.

“No— no no no, rest. Here, I brought you banana soup.”

“Thank you, Master Kohga.” Then, after a pause, Sooga says, “I’m sorry. I failed you.”

“What? No. No, you’ve done all you could,” Kohga says, his voice lowering when he says again, “You’ve done all you could, Sooga. _I_ am the one that failed you. Failed the Yiga. I shouldn’t have trusted the Prophecy man.”

“What is done cannot be undone,” Sooga simply says. “He wants to control Calamity Ganon. He’s an enemy to him as much as he is to the Royal Family. We must stop him, but we cannot do it alone. We need help.”

“And there’s only one way to get it.”

  
  


***

  
  


_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

“Alright everybody, time to go get our sweet revenge!”

Kohga still couldn’t believe the Yiga were on board with the plan to join forces with the Royal Family to defeat Astor. Part of him was afraid they’re gonna turn on him, blame him for the deaths of so many Footsoldiers. That he was a poor leader for even needing help. 

But no. 

Besides, what would unite the clan better than the need to avenge their fallen friends?

And as the party marched across Hyrule field, to the castle, there was one thing on Kohga’s mind: killing Astor’s ass to death. After all, that's what the three-eyed bastard deserved for almost killing his best lackey (and the person Kohga cared a lot about… Like, uncomfortably a lot).

“Sooga, you watching?”, he said to no one in particular as he got closer to Astor. 

After all, Sooga always watches.

It was gonna be a satisfying fight. 

***

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

“How could these losers defeat me?!”

Kohga was so, so close to defeating Urbosa and her company, but their dirty little tricks got him.

Goddamn it. 

Where’s Sooga? He should have been here ages ago, surely he’s gonna come and save him any moment—

Ah, there he was, countering the enemy’s hits with his two Windcleavers like a strong champ he is. It was a wonder to watch him fight. But instead of, you know, thanking him or something, Kohga bursts out, in a typical Kohga fashion, “Sooga, you’re late! I nearly got peeled like a banana!” 

To which Sooga simply replies, “Forget these cowards. It’s time to retreat.”


End file.
